villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Moore
Vincent Moore is the is one of the two main antagonists (along with Hippo) of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Chappie. He was portrayed by famous actor Hugh Jackman, his first villain role. Who also played the famous superhero Wolverine in the X-Men live-action franchise, Charlie Kenton in the 2011 film Real Steel and Blackbeard in the 2015 fantasy adventure film Pan. Information Vincent is a Tetravaal engineer and the head of the MOOSE scouts, who works for Michelle Bradley. He wants to destroy Chappie because of Deon. ''Chappie'' Vincent works with Deon in Tetravaal, a company that creates robots that work for the law. He is bitter that Deon's robots are favored over his MOOSE robots, which are seen as excessive for crime fighting. Early on in the film he searches for the security key that is inside Chappie's head, and when he finds Chappie he traumatizes the sentient robot by sawing his arm off and opening up the robot's skull to remove the security key, before letting the robot go. After he spies on Deon and realizes the robot is sentient, he comes up with a plan to destroy Chappie and kill Deon, he turns the robots offline (including Chappie) and cause the city to fall apart and kills Chappie's adopted mom with a giant MOOSE robot that he controls from the Tetravaal factory. Later Chappie storms in the MOOSE building and attacks Vincent and confronts him when he is full of rage on Moore after he killed Chappie's friends in long battle while using the giant robot, later the brutal confronation ends in the main office, where Chappie brutally beat Vincent and leave him on the verge of death, telling him "Now I forgive you, bad man." as well avenging the deaths of Ninja's 2 closest friends Amerika and Yolandi. It was unknown what happened to Vincent after that. Gallery Jackman.jpg|Vincent Moore Screenshot 2015-08-13 17.57.31.png|"I have built a robot, that is indestructible". Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.17.59.png|Deon and Vincent in the office Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.02.png|"What in the name of the lord" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.38.png|Vincent tracking Chappie with his men. Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.57.png|"Oi, forget ya paintbrush?" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.12.10.png|"Where ya going mate?" Vincent shuts Chappie down Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.16.20.png|"You know what's in here?,..nothing, bunch of wires mate". Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.17.40.png|Vincent opens Chappie's head with an electronic screw driver Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.18.54.png|"I got what i needed" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.19.00.png|"Run Forrest!" 53 001.JPG|Vincent now fully bloody. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.25.png|Chappie prepares to break Vincent's arm. Screenshot 2015-07-18 13.06.55.png|Vincent's arm is cracked by Chappie for cutting his arm off. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.40.png|Vincent lies on the floor from being beaten up by Chappie. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.57.png|Chappie prepares to throw Vincent to the ceiling for killing innocence people. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.19.23.png|Vincent is thrown to the ceiling by Chappie. Vincent Defeated.png|Vincent's defeat Trivia *He shares some similarities with Atlas Corporation president Jonathan Irons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Category:Mature Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Cowards Category:Military Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Athletic Villains Category:Liars Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mutilators Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral